Fake Alien
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Original Series] Something strange is going on here. What is it? And who told Jem's true identity to Rio? And what are the Misfits' plotting?


Note 1: "Jem", related characters, related things, and related places are copyrighted 1984-2008 by Hasbro Inc. & Sunbrow Animation Studios. All rights reserved.

"Fake Alien"

By Dr. Thinker

The Starlight Recording Studio sighing wonder why the "take" numbers went higher even since Raya got back from her Texas family reunion that was 3 months ago. It's more then twice as much as the eighteen takes the Holograms did while trying to perform "There's a Melody Playing" correctly. Raya was on the pink and white drum-either drumming too slow, too fast or she's not even playing—as if she has something on her mind. The gang had thought she learned enough drumming to some of cover of some of their olds one. But half of the problem was with Jem, the lead singer, who look the most-worried. The rumors though out the music industry stated that a song the plan new song by Jem and the Holograms.

Raya stated, "Let's just skip 'Truth' for now and do a cover of one of your old songs!"

Kimber stated, "I had the drum music for Deception here."

Raya replied, "Sound's perfect."

-SONG BREAK START--

DECEPTION

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Deception!  
How long must I continue this deception?  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
My life seems like it's nothing but deception!  
A big charade!

I never meant to lie to you,  
I swear it!  
I never meant to play those games  
At times I wanna cry to you!  
Cause I can't bear it,  
When I fear our love will land in flames!

Deception!  
I pray that you'll forgive all this deception.  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
It's time to put an end to this Deception!  
But I'm afraid!  
When the whole thing is at an end  
And you learn that it's just pretend,  
You'll cry Deception!

Deception!  
I pray that you'll forgive all this deception.  
This masquerade!  
Deception!  
It's time to put an end to this Deception!  
But I'm afraid!  
When the whole thing is at an end  
And you learn that it's just pretend,  
You'll cry Deception (Deception)  
Deception! (Deception)  
Deception! (Deception)

--SONG BREAK END—

Aja stated, "Nice drum work on that."

Sheena replied, "You make me look a naïve drummer."

Raya brushed a nice shade or red and nervously stated, "I think I walk around for a while. I meet you at You-Know-Who-Room for the usual monthly meeting."

Kimber stated, "Fine with me."

-J-

As she was humming, Jem was confused. Rio was treating her well—but they were some surprises on their last few dates. Rio ordered—some of Jerrica's favorite food—from their date places for Jem—much to her surprise. It like some told him that Jerrica Benton was under the Jem illusion—but Rio had left for a family reunion in Texas—almost around the time that Raya did. She known Kimber may be impossible to control time to time, but the time that Misfits stole her diary from her prove that she can kept a secret. Aja and Sheena both kept the secret they well—but they still a problem. Could it be Raya who told Rio that Jerrica Benton was "Jem?" It seems simple enough. Good thing the Misfits and the Stinger were touring other countries at this time. "The Misfits" were in Germany, while the Stingers were doing a tour of Japan. She didn't need Riot's crush on Jem or the Misfit's pranks to add in her troubles. Well, she has an important topic for the monthly meeting at Synergy's room in Starlight Mansion. She had learned that Rio was going to pick Jerrica Benton up at Starlight Music and stated the following words: "Show over, Synergy."

It was long before Jerrica hoped in the front passenger seat of Rio's van.

Jerrica asked, "Rio, Jem told me that you have a family reunion in Texas this year."

Rio stated, "Yes."

Jerrica asked, "How was it?"

Rio replied, "In one word—Very weird."

Jerrica remarked, "That's two WORDS!"

Rio retorted, "In one phrase: The weirdest reunion in the history of my family."

-J-

It was time for the monthly meeting. Jerrica enter Raya, Kimber, Sheena and Aja were sitting Indian style on the floor of Synergy's room. As soon as Jerrica entered the room, she shouted, "Showtime Synergy" and the Hologram of Jem appeared over it.

Jem stated, "I had some odd news to bring up because of the number of take is getting so huge. The problem is Raya—she's either drumming too fast, too slow or no even drumming. She had no problems doing other songs or old ones—so I believe that some how she told Rio about my Jem identity. I asked Rio about his family reunion and he stated in weird reunion in the history of my family."

Raya brushed a very deep dark side of red and stated, "Rio and I are related—distant cousins. He's been hanging around me so much during that reunion that someone I make a remark that I wish I didn't say."

Jem asked, "What did you say?"

Raya replied, "You are treating me like I'm Jerrica Benton as Jem."

Jem stated, "Why didn't you tell ME when you get back from the reunion."

Raya replied, "Easy. Rio and I tried to get back to the regular routine—with out spilling the beans."

Jem asked, "Well, what did Rio stated when you spill the beans?"

Raya replied, "He fainted. I took him one of the rooms of the house of one of my uncles were the family reunion was held. When I was taking care, I was hoping for a short amnesia so he would have forgotten about my little crack—but he didn't. I told him that reason you couldn't tell him was that Eric Raymond is still alive and you can't face a 'Conflict of Interest' from him. Don't worry, Jerrica, I kept your Synergy out of the picture."

Sheena stated, "That's explains why you have trouble with 'Truth', but nothing with other songs!"

Raya nodded and added, "What you going to do now?"

Jem replied, "Oh. I had an idea." She paused, "Show over, Synergy" and become Jem again.

-J-

Rio was invented into the Jerrica's office/den. It one room that he never been in since Jem appearance at the park battle. Inside, the room was Jerrica Benton. She was setting on the removable chair of Sheena's drum set. He know it was different from Raya's drum seat—from a small drop of color paint—mostly like from Mr. Beck's paint drop. He wasn't around Mr. Beck-but he got the full story from Jerrica.

Jerrica stated, "Listen to the following song, Mr. Poncho."

Rio asked, "Song?"

Jerrica replied, "Question will be taking after the song."

-SONG BREAK—

"Imagine Me"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Imagine Me,  
Free from care  
Light as a feather,  
Floating on air  
Imagine Me,  
Can't you see  
How lovely it would be?  
Imagine Me,  
Breezing through  
Never a worry, nothing to do  
Imagine Me,  
What a lovely fantasy.

Everythin's goin' my way  
Everythin's rollin' along  
No pain, no strain,  
I can't complain  
Life is a happy song

Imagine Me,  
Coasting by,  
Solvin' my problems,  
Easy as pie.  
Life is simple as ABC  
Baby, just Imagine Me

Imagine Me (Imagine Me)  
Imagine Me

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Rio stated, "You know I know that I know your biggest secret now—but who was that lady that helped you out in New York."

Jerrica stood up and stated, "Show time, Synergy" and she was Jem again. "Follow me." as she went into the wall between the door and the fireplace.

Rio put her hands-and discovered the wall was didn't exist. He walked into a regular yellow room with a black computer with bunch of piano keyboard and buttons that could make a studio recording person green with envy. Jem was standing in front. "Here is my helping hand." She moved over one of the walls in the room, and a purple face appeared on the screen.

Jem stated, "She's my helping hand. Her name is Synergy. She was invented by Emmett Benton."

Rio stated, "So what does she does."

Synergy stated, "I'm a holographic computer."

Rio replied with a laugh, "Oh, man. I'm fell head over heals for an illusion. I know why you not telling the world—Mr. Eric Raymond and his threaten of "Conflict of Interest" on it."

Jem stated, "That's one of the reasons. The second reason is having my Jerrica identity means I can run Starlight Music without getting annoyed by the music fans. The third reason is can't reveal my identity with out revealing Synergy."

Rio replied, "I think the reason for not telling me why soon—my temper."

Jem stated, "I still recall what you told Kimber. Quote--I hate liars and I hate deception. It would serve you right if they never talk to you again—Unquote."

Rio groaned, "Oh, that happen around just before the Hologram enter the Glitter N' Gold contest against The Misfits. As I stated, after I saved your bacon—I may get mad, but I still care."

Jem stated, "What's this. I didn't see this button on your before. It reads: Rio on it."

Synergy stated, "Emmett Benton didn't tell me about this."

Rio stated, "Ms. Jerrica Eris Maria Benton. I think Emmett had guess we might fall in love with each other and set this up. He mostly died before he could tell Synergy about this button. "

Jem touched the "Rio" button and stated, "I wonder what this button going to do."

A small drawer slipped out, inside was a cartoon-ish blue blueprints, a golden wristwatch, a necklace, and a letter. Jem took out the note first and stated, "It's my father's hand writing. It's explaining of his vision."

Rio stated, "Can you read it?"

Jem replied, "Sure, here what the note: Dear my daughter and her boyfriend—by now, she may have discover my fire-proof dairy and told me that vision. Regular people can't seen words or number when dreaming—but even since I was born, I can do that. I was dreaming I was walking down the Starlight Music. I saw a black building like it was my worst nightmare called 'The Misfit Music'. I enter the CEO's office and overhearing Eric insulting the Misfits are ruining another plan-but they was a British member I never saw with them before.. I wonder why Eric was so rotten, so I decide to walk to my old office—I saw a pink-hair singer entering, closing the door—and stating a line, 'Show over, Synergy" which turned that pink hair singer into my daughter. She ordered Raya to enter. She had told Raya about her contract with Starlight Music—explained everything about it—then Raya asks how you become Jem. I know from that story the date that I was going to dead. Soon, I make sure I got hide the blueprints and my gift to Rio—a golden wristwatch with contains one of Synergy's mini-holographic projections I didn't tell Synergy, but if the real Rio appears in front—it will trigger a special button to open up the hidden drawer to reveal it. Love, Emmett. P.S. The necklace is my gift to Kimber. It can't make illusions like the JemStar earrings or Rio's watch but it connects to Synergy's database."

Rio commanded, "We put the blueprints on the wall here, so Aja and I can work a little better on Synergy-if we need to. You give that Kimber the necklace. I play around with Synergy."

Jem stated, "I get back to work. Show over, Synergy!"

-J-

The Misfits had finally returned from the Germany concert tour. They had met up at the Storehouse. It was a rainy night, so it was nearly empty—and good place for Pizzazz and her nasty friends to come up with ideas."

Jetta stated, "I have a bloody genius of idea. A song threat! We play in one very station! The Holo-jerks hadn't got up to the top of the chart for a half a year—thanks to Riot and the Stingers. And you know radios love to play the top 3 songs more then the rest of the top 10."

Roxy replied, "Usually I hate your guts, Jetta but I like this idea."

Stormer replied, "I got a good title for it--Showing Offing."

They was one problem, Pizzazz hasn't make either a growl for a bad idea—but she usually does do bad ones because they are in the music business and Pizzazz never like to work at all--or does her major evil laugh—but then Pizzazz cracked her mean laugh. "Let's do it! Let make it song like a Hologram song!"

Jetta remarked, "That's bloody brilliant idea! We all dress as The Holograms for the video shoot!"

Stormer replied, "Pizzazz would love to be Jem for change. I'm dress up as Kimber—I know she likes to dress—I worked with her for a month. Roxy will dress up with Sheena. Jetta you have to be Raya—so have to get on the drum set for this song."

-SONG BREAK-

"Showing Off"

BY "THE MISFITS"

Jem,

Stop!

Showing off,

Showing off,

They may be a truce

Between us

Preventing mischief making

Jem,

Stop!

Showing off,

Showing off,

We still feel…

Like we out of the loop…

If you don't tell the truth

Jem,

Stop!

Showing off,

Showing off,

If you kept on doing this,

We going to spread the rumor,

That Starlight Music's big boss

Is You!

Jem,

Stop!

Showing off,

Showing off,

--SONG BREAK OVER-

-J-

Jerrica and The Holograms had finished watching Lin-Z show and set the Starlight Girls to bed. They were all angry at the Misfits. They were meeting in the den.

Raya stated, "I can't believe my eyes or my ears."

Jerrica replied, "Well, that's the Misfits. They hadn't been this bad since the Stingers showed up."

Sheena stated, "I have an idea. Let's make Jem an alien!"

Kimber replied, "The people will still wonder which country she came from."

Sheena remarked, "Not unless the planet doesn't exist."

Aja added, "A science fiction alien."

Kimber replied, "Totally outrageous idea!"

Rio replied, "I'm help out."

Jerrica stated, "I got to add something to Jem's look."

-J-

Eric discovered the mailman had entered his office. No harm—just some junk mail, some sample of a shampoo, and fans letters for the Misfits. A big brown envelope set to the side. On the big brown envelope was the "Starlight Music" logo, he open up to discover a note—and tickets for a Jem concert for himself and the Misfits—and note that she her revealing her true identity at concert. It's not half of Starlight Music, but it's not a bad prize. He called the Misfits into his office.

Pizzazz replied, "I can't wait to discover here identity!"

Roxy replied, "Could she be Carmen Sandiego?"

Jetta answered, "Anything is bloody possible."

Stormer asked, "Even it's just Jerrica Benton in a pink wig?"

Pizzazz joked, "I'm going to scream if that is Jem's identity."

-J-

The fans were entering. On the stage were four chairs. Two of them were being setting in by the governor of California and the mayor of Los Angeles. Just then a pink hair with sliver antenna man walked out. He was dressed in a blue shirt, and blue jeans. He grabbed the microphone.

The pink-hair man stated, "My name is Gryaraluionu Ayoulioura Mayitouluraitonala. It's hard for Earthlings to state my full name, so you can call me Gram or my wife's initials plus Mister. Her name is Jiyaraiylouniara Eyaliuraryanontu Mayitouluraitonala, but you know her better as Jem!"

Jem enter. Everyone noticed that something was different with Jem, two sliver antennas was coming out of her pink hair. "Don't worry about trying to pronounce the full names of me or Gram—but we are to give the government a copy of our old planet's birth paper. We crashed land years ago. The result of the crash destroyed the ship—but Emmet save us. I couldn't speak for sometime—but Emmett kept safe and true so kind that he could have been a member of our planet, Kajemulion. Despite, being very silent—I befriend his daughters—both real ones--Jerrica & Kimber--and his adopted daughters such as Starlight Girls. Surprising, on the day before Eric's rigged "Battle of the Band" contest in the park, I was able to talk—and sing finally—and I over heard Jerrica and her sister. I agree to become lead singer of the Holograms."

Stormer stated, "This is really good surprise."

Pizzazz remarked, "Not my type of surprise. I thought she was a spoiled brat that made me look good."

Eric added, "I thought she was a male crook wanted by the FBI."

Roxy added, "I thought she was a spy for the government."

Jetta replied, "We should have bloody thought of this as the reason for keeping her bloody life private. No one on Earth would dye her that bloody pink."

Gram stated, "We going to sing together a song together."

--SONG BREAK—

"All Right's With the World"

BY JEM AND THE HOLGRAM

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

I feel great again,  
Feel first rate again,  
I'm with the people I love,  
Moonbeams are dancin' above

All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!

Things are hummin' now,  
Things are drumin' now,  
Harmony is restored!  
We're singin', wingin', come on board!

Whoa All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is in sync,  
Everything is alright!  
Friends are friends again (Friends are friends)  
Everyone is in the pink,  
Everything is alright!  
All's right with the world (All's right with the world)  
Everything is alright

-SONG BREAK OVER-

-J-

The next day, at Jerrica's office at Starlight Music, behind its close, Jem, Gram and the Holograms were having a private meeting.

Kimber stated, "I guess we got the Misfits good today!"

Glam remarked, "Well, too bad that Riot wasn't there. I would love to see this reaction."

Jem stated, "With all the press there found around the world, he's going to find out."

Sheena answered, "I bet he's going to a steam."

Kimber joked, "That's a fool bet. Speaking of fools…who's Gram?"

Jem and Glam nodded to each other, then stated in unison, "Show over, Synergy" and Jem become Jerrica as usual—but Gram turned out to Rio. They send the next few minutes laughing their heads up.

-J-

Somewhere in a Japanese hotel, the Stingers were relaxing.

Minx stated, "You look a like green around the grills, Riot."

Rapture asked, "Aren't you feeling all right?"

Riot replied, "I'm not. I can't believe I fell in love with an alien who has a husband."

Minx replied, "Who is the alien?"

Riot replied, "We know her. The alien is Jem. My perfect woman is an Earthling. I can't be Jerrica, she has Rio."

Minx asked, "So what are you going to do."

Riot stated, "Buy Eric's half of Stinger Sound--then send the dead to Starlight Music. It's the only think to make things right—and then return to our old Europe record label."

Rapture states, "So whose are going to marry?"

Riot replied, "My fate is in what forces control the universe."

-J-

Jerrica checked her mails. It had been a several months after the concert. "Truth" was finally complete with no errors. Rio had made lot appearances as Gram on the talk shows such as ones done by Lin-Z and Harriet Horn. "Showing Off" by the Misfits was still on the top single on the music chart. Stormer explained to Kimber when they bumped into each at a "Diskcovery Store" explaining that it was song was Jetta's idea. Just then she was run over by Kimber. The next Jem album was do to be released soon.

Kimber rushed, stop and stated at the top of her voice with out stopping, "You won't believe what Riot did! He gave Stinger Sound to you. Also, the police have arrest Eric Raymond It's seem that he bruise up his sister, Christy, some years ago—and going be sending some time in jail. Clash is handing around lobby—mostly like waiting around the Misfits—they out of a record company again."

Jerrica stated, "Put Stinger Sound on the auction block. I got enough on plate with the Starlight Music, & Starlight Foundation I'm going to what's Clash is up too" as got into the elevator.

Jerrica almost had too laughed when she saw Clash. Clash looked a lot different. Her hair was still the way it was the last time she saw Clash—but Clash seemed to have jumped the "Misfits" ship completed—and she's was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and was humming a song pretty well.

Clash stated talking in her usual fast and young voice, "Hi, Jerrica. Sorry for all the trouble I trouble. It was getting bored. With Pizzazz chasing Riot, I didn't get to hang around the group much—so I decide to head to another uncle's home—not Video's dad. Like daughter, like father—if you caught my drift. This uncle was the place I stay while creating my fake 'Jem' outfit. He talked me into going to business school—and Pizzazz wouldn't give me the time of day after Video outsmarted me with that "Laugh Last" song's video—I decide on going. I completed everything in one month. I'm come here. You got your hands full with 'Jem and the Holograms', 'Starlight Music' and 'Starlight Foundation'. I know with Eric in jail and Stinger Sound on the auction block—the Misfit's are out of the music company. So I went to become their manger. "

Jerrica replied, "Sound like a plan."

-J-

As she arrived back at Starlight Mansion, she was kissed by Rio.

Rio asked, "Rough day at the mine, Jerrica?"

Jerrica stated, "Yeah! Pizzazz fight tough tooth and nail against it. Mostly like still a little P.O. at Clash for failed to do her nasty work before hand—but the other members agreed to their new manager. Jetta told her to sign the contact or get lost. Mr. Gabor still have control of Jetta's visa and Pizzazz sign the contract is just to kept on eye the 'fruitcake saxophone player' they have. Good thing, Mr. Gabor had Jetta's green card in his name instead of Eric or she would have been taking a long boat ride back to England."

Kimber asked with out looking from her magazine, "Do we know him?"

Jerrica stated, "It's a female and we do know her. It's Clash."

Sheena replied, "Video going to have a scream when get she get that information!"

Kimber stated, "Speaking of screaming, Clash's is going to scream when she's open the latest music magazine. Our album is at the top of the charts. On the single chart, "Truth" is number one."

Jerrica stated, "Well, tomorrow we plan our next album."

Kimber replied, "One thing's for sure, I would love payback the Misfit on one of the songs of the next album."

Raya remarked, "Now that's truly outrageous!"

--THE END--

Well, this story was going to called, "Truth", dealing with the accidentally telling of Jerrica other identity to Rio by Raya—but I wanted some outside conflict. This added the Misfits into the story. The songs and lyric of the following from "Jem Unlimited": "Deception", "Imagine Me", and "All Right's With the World". "Showing Off" is an original creation of me. This allow me to add a fictional identity for Rio, "Gram" and add twist to Jem's fictional history and at least give some reason for no Earthling I.D. for him. The use of Riot was to get a point across that he believed his perfect girl is a Earthling.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
